


Made of Glass

by hellocadiz



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Gay Romance, M/M, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Romance, University, Zodiac signs - Freeform, boyslove, contemporary, sun sign, sun signs, zodiac sign
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellocadiz/pseuds/hellocadiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shayne is handsome, charming and popular, qualities that Ivo can’t deliver – at least that’s what Shayne thinks about his former classmate. Until they meet again at university. And Shayne realizes that Ivo has become the complete opposite of his younger self.<br/>He wants to get close with Ivo, athough he knows it's going to be complicated. After all, Shayne had done things in the past which Ivo has not forgiven him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sandkopf and teavicar who have helped me bring this story to you!

As soon as Shayne entered the lecture hall he felt the miracle of puberty grab his crotch and squeeze mercilessly. He had done lots of questionable things in the past of which he regretted only a few. Karma, however, seemed to have looked upon his actions less favorably and had thus decided to pointedly put Shayne's former classmate right in front of him, probably proud of that genius plot twist. The worst thing about it was that this actually hit him where it hurt and he not only cursed Karma but also his past behavior in an instant. If only he had restrained himself back then, this meeting would have been a lottery win. Now, though, he was only left wondering if something like cosmic sadism existed.

„Would the mister be kind enough to sit down, please.“  
The professor was right, staring around like an amoeba certainly wasn't the most glorious of ideas, albeit Shayne wasn't sure if the other suggestion posed a better option. He could simply rip away karma's self-laudatious-lollipop from its mouth and change his major, just to moon the cosmos, too. No classmate, no guilty conscience. But doing that would probably cause some profound consequences as well and eventually he would end up in hell as an ant.

Shayne made an effort to give the lecturer an apologetic glance and got an eye-roll in return. He didn't want to become a hell-ant because even if he didn't usually believe in such things, one could never know. So he looked for an unattained seat, which wasn't hard considering the numerous empty rows and thus faced his destiny.  
It would probably be for the best to simply leave Ivo alone. If he didn't have anything to do with him then he could hardly make any mistakes. It was as easy as that. Then again, the other had become really attractive and there was little resemblance left to the pimply boy he was in junior high with. And that was a problem.  
His phone vibrated a message pushing itself on his lock-screen.  
[“Did your prof still let you in?”] Shayne stared at the unknown number.  
[“I'm in the lecture”] was the most neutral answer he could come up with. Maybe it was karma at the other end of the phone.  
[“Mine threw me out. But it was worth it. Up for a repetition?”]  
A grin formed itself on his face as he saved the new contact as “Quickie”.  
[“Of course. But only if you can think of something better than the toilet.”]  
[“Hahahahaha, okay! At the student's party tonight?”]  
[“If I come.” ]  
[“I'm sure you will.”] Shayne laughed about the equivocalness and felt a cold shower run over his skin at the same time. Ivo had taken notice of him. He was scrutinizing him with narrowed eyes but only for such a short moment that Shayne could have simply imagined it.

  
\---

  
Normally, Shayne would have expected a student's party at someone's place, instead he found himself situated in some sort of warehouse just outside of campus. The bass pulsed through his body and the alcohol was poured right in front of his feet by a group of wasted students. If only he found his Quickie again now and learned his name, the evening would be perfect.  
It wasn't easy to escape the bodies rubbing against each other without getting stuck between two people. They were like Venus flytraps and Shayne the prey but he was too sober to get lost in their touch.  
  
“Do you have anything but alcohol here?” Shayne gasped once he reached the bar.  
“Even though we have no costumers for that we do indeed, yes.”  
Shayne felt the air leave his lungs as he peered up to the bartender. Ivo was just cleaning a shaker and looked outrageously good while doing so.  
“Yeah, I'll take something non-alcoholic, then. But I don't know what you have.”  
“And I always assumed you could read.” With a short nod Ivo pointed to a board behind him which screamed the available drinks in big neon letters at everyone interested.  
“I think I'll take...cocoa!” Something odd happened on Ivo's face as Shayne ordered his drink. If the other was bothered by cocoa allegedly being a child's thing, then Shayne cared precious little. Whoever took that side obviously hadn't grasped how awesome cocoa was. “Very chocolaty, please”.  
Ivo broke loose from his rigidity and started stirring the brown powder into the milk slowly and so precisely as if he was an archer on a hunt. Small crumbs decomposed to tiny particles until they dissolved, continuously darkening the color of the liquid. “More.” Shayne whispered as Ivo was about to close the cocoa package. Evidently, the other really didn't have any clue about the subtleties of cocoaism but that didn't matter, as long as he would just move his hand back to the boxing and bury the spoon in the powder once more.  
„Six Euros, please“, Ivo demanded as he took the cup out of the microwave.  
“Usury.”  
“By no means. It's a matter of normal 'party prices'.”  
“You don't usually get cocoa at parties.”  
“And thus the price for such an exclusivity is justified.” Ivo's smile bore a dangerous sweetness that instantly cast a spell over Shayne. He had meant to stay away but how could he, after Ivo had given him a foretaste. Of something so unexpected, so auspicious, so seductive and so promising. Getting to know the new Ivo was an adventure he didn't want to miss out, even if he might end up burning himself on the other. For him he would dare to taste some masochism.  
Leaning over the counter in order to receive his cocoa, he almost fell off his chair.  
“If you spill it because your sense of balance is insufficiently marked you still have to pay.”  
Shayne would have loved nothing better than to silence the other with a kiss for that remark. That cheeky way, so challenging and new, exactly hit home with him.  
He wanted to test his boundaries with him, wanted to see how far they could go with each other before it got on top of one of them. It was questionable though, if Ivo would ever allow him to come closer and Shayne couldn't say how long he could withstand to tread water. Preferably, he would have driven Ivo out of his mind with kissing him here and now.  
Instead of their lips, only their hands touched as Ivo took the payment.  
Staring at his ten euro bill, he decided to consider it as an investment for the future.  
“Keep the change.” Well, karma, what do you say now?  
“Thank you. Have a nice evening.”  
Shayne hoped that karma's answer would turn out more promising. He had been generous so he could also expect a generous aftermath. If he properly understood the concept, that is.  
  
Even as Ivo put the money into his wallet, other party guests already made an effort to gain his attention. Shayne was completely written off but he still had the most-expensive cocoa of his life which Ivo had single-handedly prepared for him. He retreated to the deserted edge of the bar that was too shielded to be served. From there he had a good view on Ivo as well as his clientele that was downright lionizing him in hopes of either getting to hook up with him during the course of the evening or gaining him as a friend. That was often the type of barkeeper that ended up going home with the most tip. Shayne could only confirm that since he had given 67% more money than required, namely because he aimed for both – as soon as possible. However, he would consider himself satisfied with just sex as well.  
  
\---  
  
Shayne was on time for the lecture the next morning and chose the seat right next to Ivo. It was astonishing how well-rested the other looked, even though he hardly could have gotten more sleep than Shayne had. The girl that usually sat beside Ivo glanced at them from one of the frontrows. Smiling apologetically, he let his lips form a mute 'Sorry'. He had always thought that non-varying seating arrangements were a schoolthing, existent to give the teachers a sense of security but apparently his fellow student disagreed. You had to be quite confused in order to turn around as often as she did.  
  
“Is it even allowed to enter a semester this late?”  
It took a while until Shayne understood that Ivo had just addressed him.  
“There were complications.” he answered shortly, a playful grin on his lips.  
“You mean there were applicants that featured higher qualifications.”  
“But I also had a complicated move.”  
“Of course.” Ivo was incredibly hot when he knit his brows.  
“You are free to take a look at my room and that's still the most relaxed part.”  
A chocking noise that sounded disparaging even to Shayne slipped out of Ivo's mouth, causeing him to feel stupid. Usually, he mastered casual conversations sovereignly, managed to make the other smile, triggered off an animated discussion after another until eventually they both parted with a good feeling. Ivo, on the other hand, only made him feel like the occasional idiot, which made it harder to win him over. If he was lucky, however, Ivo had a weakness for good-looking dudes with 'goofy' tendencies.  
“Do you ever have your fill?”  
“I don't get it. What do you mean?”  
“Generally, in terms of your life.”  
“Depends. I want as much as possible from things but not more than feasible. You know what I mean?”  
“I'm not sure.”  
“I’m..in a healthy relationship with my greed?”  
“Aha.”  
“Nah, that sounds stupid.” Shayne let his hand glide through his wild green hair and got tangled up in in.  
“That's unproblematic to the effect that, at the moment, you don't only sound like it.” Shayne couldn't help but laugh which got him a cold glance from the professor.  
“Um, look. So yeah, I can't ever get enough but I like to share. So that's okay.”  
“Well, good that you make that decision so generously for your fellows as well.”  
“I don't.” Shayne's eyebrows furled.  
“Oh yes, that is exactly what you do.”  
He wasn't sure what exactly that comment referred to but as soon as Ivo had rid himself of it he had moved his gaze to the front and folded his hands under his chin. Silence followed after that. It was quiet enough for Shayne to hear the lecturer's murmur, quiet enough for that irritated girl to cross his mind again, quiet enough for him to grab a pen to start scrawling on his desk. It bothered him that their conversation had ended so weirdly. He had thought yesterday's meeting had reshuffled the cards but at the moment it seemed as if karma wasn't impressionable with a tip.  
A deep buzz caught Shayne's attention again and he felt Ivo's eyes on his phone screen.  
  
„Privacy.“, he admonished and turned away from his seatmate.  
[„Did you like the storage room yesterday more?“] Quickie appeared to be the type of person that liked to exchange ideas about his sexual experiences afterwards.  
[“Definitely. Though a soft subsurface would be cool as well once in a while. I’m sore all over.”]  
[“My throat is too, so we’re even.”]  
Shayne rolled his eyes. Ivo surely would have found a cooler answer than that obvious pun.  
[“See you tonight?”]  
[“You're really ravenous. Look for someone else this once.”] He wanted to concentrate on Ivo which was difficult if Quickie kept coaxing Shayne to sleep with him in his free time.  
[“Tell me when you feel like it again.”]’  
„You got a friend named Quickie?“ Ivo's brows shot up to his hairline.  
„You just read my private stuff!“  
„No I only saw the name when it popped up on your screen big and fat. Your phone was basically right in front of me.“  
„Yeah, friends get nicknames like that.” Especially if you still haven't found out what their real name was. Though, Shayne really didn't want to talk to Ivo about his sexual relationship. There were other topics he was more interested in. “I'm really surprised that you are single.”  
Ivo blinked. “Excuse me?”  
„Well, you're really good looking so one expects that you're taken but everyone says aren’t seeing anyone.“ Before Quickie had shown up the night before he had gone slumming to the less drunken students and asked around. It was astonishing how well-known Ivo was among the students, be it because they knew his name or because his pretty face was etched into their minds. One observed him, talked about him, was interested in him.  
“So you talk about me. With other students.” Ivo sorted the loose notepads on the table in front of him.  
“Are they right?”  
“Why do you want to know?”  
“Because..I'm interested in you.”  
“Shayne, I don't know what you want from me or what you promise yourself. Do you really think that I still want to have anything to do with you? Look for someone else. I'm through with you.” Ivo's words hit him like bullets, precise and painful into the most sensitive regions of his pride. He didn't understand why Ivo had to put his foot down like that.  
[“Tonight's on. Come to my room.”]  
  
\---  
  
Shayne let his empty breakfast plate glide into the sink and put on a jacket. His bed was still a mess from the night he had spent with Quickie, whose actual name turned out to be Liam. He had left right after, as always, which didn't bother Shayne much because he at least didn't have to throw somebody out in the morning that way.  
For a good start into a Saturday he had gotten used to visiting the warehouse. During the day on weekends and in the afternoon on weekdays it was a popular café among those students that were frustrated by their rented rooms as much as Shayne was by his.  
„Good morning.“ Ivo greeted him as he sat down on his regular seat right at the bar.  
  
„One could think that after three months you would eventually skip a Saturday.”  
“Admit it, you like my presence.”  
Ivo smiled slightly and served him a warm cocoa for which he charged nothing more than 90 cents. By now he knew that Ivo had totally punked him on the party but his argumentation had been so conclusive that Shayne had believed him about the 6 Euro. He still had to smile to himself whenever he remembered it.  
„Do you have any plans for today?“ The question had become a commonplace phrase by now, rhetorical enough that Ivo rarely even reacted to it. Sometimes, though, he seemed to find it necessary to bring up Shayne's only taboo subject – he hated it, it reminded him of the reason why they were still not making any progress.  
“You know that I'm already dating someone.” With a practiced motion Ivo took a cloth in order to polish the glass in his hands while averting his face from Shayne.  
“Yeah, yeah, that has been your status for an eternity now. So long that it almost doesn't count anymore. But that's not what this is.” Moreover was Ivo's date was an Enigma Maxima. Never before had he said more about him than that they regularly dated and that he was basically taken due to that. Still, Shayne was nowhere near being able to visualize it. For him that guy was merely a dark shadow that took away his possibility of intimacy with Ivo. And that annoyed him big time.  
“Alright. We can spend time together today.”  
Shayne chocked on his cocoa. Had he just heard right?  
“Don't look at me like that or I will change my mind.”  
Shayne hastily lowered his gaze in order to hide the big grin that had suddenly washed over him. He almost couldn't believe it. So they would finally meet, in private, outside of the café or a lecture hall.  
“If you don't get yourself cleaned up, I am going to withdraw my pledge as well.” Ivo pushed a napkin towards him because apparently he believed a face smeared with cocoa to be unbearable.  
“Don't worry, you won't regret meeting with me.” And that was a promise.  
“What is your plan, then?”  
“Let yourself be surprised.”


End file.
